Entertain Me
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: Ryoma is bored and Sebastian is missing. Luckily for the young master, someone is there to keep him company. One-shot


Ciel was bored. He had expected Sebastian to be waiting on him hand and foot. However, the demon butler was nowhere to be found. The raven haired boy frowned in annoyance. 'Where the hell could he possibly be?'

"Sebastian!" he yelled out. The young master didn't get an answer.

Huffing at being ignored, Ciel stood up out of his chair. He decided that if Sebastian wouldn't come to him, he'd go to Sebastian. 'If I can find him, that is.' As Ciel started turning the doorknob, the door suddenly swung open. An uninvited guest stood on the other side with a stupid grin on their face.

"Ciel!" the person yelled as they jumped on the small boy. It was none other than Prince Soma.

The dark skinned boy was so excited to see the other that he completely left Agni at their carriage. He had been waiting to see Ciel for a while. The purple haired boy had discovered his feelings for the younger boy, and wanted very badly to tell him. During the whole trip to the mansion he had been thinking of ways to confess.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Ciel asked as he lay beneath the older boy. His face was red from the blush that had formed on his face.

"I came to…um…see you," Soma stuttered as he looked down at the raven.

He had noticed the position they were in, which make his face also turn red. It was silent between them, neither knowing what to say. Ciel was too busy thinking about Soma's body, which was about an inch way from his. Soma was looking at the raven's pink lips that were being licked. 'I want to kiss him' he couldn't help but think.

Unconsciously, his body pressed closer to the smaller boys, as he claimed Ciel's lips. The younger boys eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected the kiss from the older boy. Pressing his hands against Soma's chest, he was going to try pushing him off. However, he stops, at the feel of Soma's tongue licking his lip for entrance.

Ciel opened his mouth allowing the older to take enter his mouth. His eye closed at the delighted feel of their tongues rubbing against each other. They kept at it until they needed to breathe. Breaking apart, Ciel took a deep breath to calm himself from the experience.

"I…wasn't expecting that," he said looking up at the other. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. That was his first kiss, and he couldn't help but think, 'And I liked it.'

"Sorry," Soma said as he moved further off the boy. He was now straddling the other's legs, but Ciel didn't seem to mind. The dark skinned boy felt that now was his chance to confess. Taking a deep breath he yelled out, "I LIKE YOU!"

The smaller boy jerked at the sound, rather than the confession. He had already figured out the other liked him. After all, if Soma didn't, than he wouldn't have kissed him like he had. Giving the older boy a soft smile, he pulled him in for another kiss.

"I know," he said as he pulled away so that they were looking at each other with their foreheads pressed against one another. Leaning back, he put his hand on the ground to hold himself up. "We should get off the ground."

"Oh! Right!" Soma jumped up of the smaller boy, allowing him to stand.

Ciel brushed himself off, making sure to leave no trace of dirt. He went passed Soma so that he could get his shoe, which flew off his foot when the older boy tackled him. Slipping it back on, he muttered, "I need to find Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"Soma asked his, hopefully, lover.

"He disappeared sometime earlier." He couldn't help but want to slap his butler as soon as he saw him.

"He's probably with Agni," the purple haired boy said as he walked out the room. "We saw him walking home on our way here."

At that, Ciel growled in frustration. That meant he'd spent all that time calling for him when he wasn't even in the house. Even though he was mad, he couldn't help but look at the taller boy with a smile. 'At least I got some entertainment.' He grabbed the older boys hand as they walked down the hallway to greet their bulter/servant.

**So how was it? This was my first Kuroshitsuji story. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
